


Stargazing

by midnight__fox



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__fox/pseuds/midnight__fox
Summary: This is the first thing I've written for Sanders Sides, and it's not that great.





	Stargazing

Logan laid in the grass, staring up at the night sky. It was a mostly cloudless night, perfect for stargazing. He enjoyed nights like this where he could just lay there and look at the stars above him, saying the names of the stars, even if there's no one there. 

Logan heard footsteps, and looked to see Virgil walking over to him. 

"Hello Virgil," Logan said as Virgil got closer to him.

"Hey Lo. Mind if I join you?" Virgil asked.

"Not at all," Logan responded. 

Virgil laid down next to Logan, and pointed at one of the stars. 

"That one's really bright," Virgil commented. 

"That's Vega. It's part of the constellation Lyra, it is the fifth brightest star in the sky, and second brightest star visible in the northern hemisphere," Logan told him. 

"What's the name of the brightest star in the northern hemisphere?" Virgil inquired.

"Sirius, but we can't see it right now since it's summer. It's a part of the constellation Canis Major," Logan happily shared. 

"I love you, you nerd," Virgil whispered. 

"I love you too," Logan whispered back as he pulled Virgil closer to him, so that Virgil's head was resting on Logan's shoulder. 

The two laid there staring up at the sky until Virgil fell asleep, at which point Logan carried him back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for Sanders Sides, and it's not that great.


End file.
